


Once Upon a Time…

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [15]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: This is based on my own headcanon that the dorm leaders (and to an extend, various people in the world) are the incarnations of the Great Seven (and other Disney Characters) who are given a second chance to redeem themselves.
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Kudos: 20





	Once Upon a Time…

You know the tales. Everybody knows the tales.

The forever conflict between the heroes and villains where light wins against darkness, bringing the villains to their rightful punishment.

The **Queen of Heart** was forgotten by Alice like it was just a bad dream.

The loyal hyena brought the **King of Beast** to his fiery demise.

The **Sea Witch** was killed by the power of true love.

The **Sorcerer of the Hot Sand** forever bound to his future masters as the Genie of the Lamp.

The **Beautiful Queen** fell to her death and forever remembered in her old hag disguise.

The **King of the Underworld** was swallowed by the pits of hell.

And the **Witch of Thorn** killed by the same breaker of her sleeping curse.

The evil villains finally brought down to their end, and the heroes and princesses get their happily ever after.

**Those are how the stories are supposed to end.**

And yet…

These children, the very incarnations of evil themselves, strive on.

Only because they have their soul, that doesn’t mean they deserve those bad endings.

The **Queen of Heart** will always be remembered by Alice as his dear friend and the greatest queen.

The **King of Beast** is given forgiveness like a cooling rain by the hyena as they find their new calling.

The **Sea Witch** finds his true love.

The **Sorcerer of the Hot Sand** finally finds his freedom from servitude.

The **Beautiful Queen** understand the true meaning of being 'the fairest one of all'.

Even death cannot bring the **King of the Underworld** back to despair.

And the **Witch of Thorn** finally gains the recognition he deserved as the King of Fae.

**Those are how our stories ended.**

Such happy endings, aren’t they? 

Though, I wonder…

All the villains were given a second chance in their next life.

But what will happen to those who had the chance?

After all, the **One-Eyed Captain** found his happy ending to sail away once again.

What will happen to him in his next life?

**After all, good endings cannot exist without bad endings.**

**Someone must carry the burden…**

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own headcanon that the dorm leaders (and to an extend, various people in the world) are the incarnations of the Great Seven (and other Disney Characters) who are given a second chance to redeem themselves.


End file.
